An electric current is an electrical signal due to flow of charges in an electrically conductive path such as a metal. Given the electrical nature of the electric currents, techniques and devices for sensing or measuring an electric current have been largely based on electronic circuits. Electronic circuits usually require electrical power and can be adversely affected by electromagnetic interference. Various electronic circuits for sensing currents need to be located at the locations where the currents are measured and this may impose practical limitations in various applications.